Legends of Mobius
by SawnikDaHog
Summary: This story will merge all the worlds of Sonic together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful day in South Island. The Flickies were chirping, and the Rickies were climbing trees. The Mobians on the island were at peace. But today, there was something strange on the island. There was a new building on the island. Nobody dared to go in it and who would? One person wanted to. Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was a young hedgehog left with his Uncle Chuck, who saw his gift of running at supersonic speeds. But this one day, Sonic wanted to check out the mysterious building. But when he was about to go Uncle Chuck stopped him and said, "Nephew, don't you go near that building!" Sonic lied and said, "I won't, Uncle Chuck!" and ran out the door.

A few minutes later he found the building and gawked at it's size. He found the door and went inside. Inside it said: "Welcome to Kintobor laboratories." Sonic went further inside and heard clatter and a man humming from another door. Sonic opened to door and saw a fat man making something that looked like a robot. The man said, "Well hello there, Hedgehog. Perhaps you don't know me but I am Doctor Julian Kintobor, Minister of Science in the Kingdom of Acorn. I used to work with your Uncle. But I've heard and seen about your speed, so I was wondering, since you're here, would you do some tests for me?" Sonic said, "Okay. Anything for a friend of Uncle Chuck!" Dr. Kintobor said, "Perfect. Now please get on the treadmill and start running." Sonic hopped on the treadmill and ran as fast as he could. He ran so fast, he broke the sound barrier! Then he started running faster than the speed of light! He was running so fast that the treadmill exploded!

Sonic, Dr. Kintobor and a pile of scrap metal laid on the floor, dazed from the explosion. Dr. Kintobor then went into a cabinet and pulled out a pair of shiny red shoes with a white stripe. Kintobor said, "You can have these. They'll enhance your speed and won't wear down like your old shoes." Sonic immediately kicked off his old shoes and put on the red ones. Then he ran out the door saying, "Bye Dr. Kintobor!" Kintobor said, "Bye, soon-to-be robot slave!" When Sonic got back home Uncle Chuck said, "Where'd you get those shoes?" Sonic said, "Um... Internet?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world was thrown in chaos. Dr Kintobor had started a rebellion and overthrew King Maximilian Acorn and Mobotropolis's glorious reign had come to an end. Mobians were caught and roboticized. Life was grim in Mobotropolis. Only a few escaped and managed to survive. Sonic was safe in South Island, but Uncle Chuck soon went missing. Sonic instantly started looking for him. There could be a possible place he might be. The Green Hills. Sonic went to the Green Hills, but something was wrong. Instead of cute little animals, there were huge robots! Sonic ran as fast as he could. There were robots that looked like hornets with machine guns that were chasing him and firing their weapons.. Sonic ran even faster, up slopes, around trees and totem poles and over bridges. Sonic thought he was getting away, until he tripped on a rock! Sonic tumbled head over heels until he curled up in defense, hoping to deflect any projectiles coming his way. Sonic, still rolling, rolled right off a slope! But Sonic rolled even faster, until he crashed into a rock.

After Sonic got up, he could see a capsule in a distance. He ran until he finally was a few feet away from the capsule. But as he was going to press the button on top of it, someone came behind him in a hovercraft. It was Dr. Kintobor! "Dr. Kintobor!" Sonic shouted. "Where's Uncle Chuck?" Dr. Kintobor replied, "Number one, I am no longer Dr. Kintobor. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik! And number two, you will never see Uncle Chuck again in the same state. He works for me now. And so will you when I'm done with you!" Sonic, in blind rage and fury, jumped on a tree, curled up into a ball, and shot towards Robotnik. Quickly bouncing off of Robotnik's hovercraft, he attacked again! This time he met a counterattack. Robotnik had unveiled a huge checkered ball hung by a chain to his hovercraft. Robotnik swung four times. Hit. Hit. Miss. Hit. Sonic attacked several times, only missing 2 times. Robotnik swung six times. Hit. Miss. Miss. Hit. Miss. Hit. Sonic was knocked back, landing hard on the rough ground. This time, when Robotnik swung, Sonic _grabbed _on to the chain. Sonic directed the ball so it would hit Robotnik. This was the final hit.


End file.
